


Snowed In

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib's Superstition Hockey Fanfics [5]
Category: Superstition Hockey
Genre: Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, Power Outage, Storm - Freeform, Winter storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: A bad storm leaves the Chantal-Jackson household without power, which isn't necessarily bad news.FFC Day 20: Trapped in the darkOne month. Twenty-eight prompts. Twenty-eight pairings. One ficlet a day. Write Fast.





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



Luc finds Jacks downstairs, glaring outside, sipping his coffee, and slips in behind him, arms around his waist, burying his face in Jacks’ back. He’s still sleepy, lazy on this day off, even though he has errands to run later. “What’re you glaring at?”

“It snowed another 10 inches last night.” Jacks’ voice is pure disdain. 

Luc grunts, kissing between Jacks’ shoulder blades. “So the 'diques love me enough that they offered for you, do you think that they’ll listen if we convince them to move the franchise to Tahiti?” 

Jacks laughs, low and deep, making Luc smile. “Somehow I don’t think so, not even for Lucky Luc.” 

“Ah well.” 

“I remember the snow being a lot more fun when we were kids.” 

“I remember _shinny_ being fun.”

Jacks elbows backwards, effectively landing a check on Luc’s stomach. 

“Okay, okay, yeah, I remember sledding and stuff, too. Not everything is about hockey, et cetera, et cetera.” 

Jacks turns in his arms and brushes his lips over Luc’s. He tastes like toothpaste and coffee and Jacks, and Luc leans into it, into him. When they break apart, Luc can’t help but pull Jacks into a hug.  

“It’s different because now we’re adults who have to go do adult things and adult things suck already before you even add adverse weather,” Luc opines with a grin. “Speaking of, are you coming with me today?”

Jacks eyes him. “You mean do I love you enough to leave the house in this? It’s only supposed to get worse.”

“We’ll stop at the coffee shop?” Luc offers. 

“That’s more a reward for you than for me.”

Luc gives Jacks  _ the eyes, _ and Jacks rolls his in return. “Okay, yes, fine, I’ll go with you.” 

\-------------

By the time they get to the store, the amount of ‘emergency blizzard’ supplies Buddy, Sveta, and Yasha have added to the shared household grocery list is…a bit insane. “Okay I get that we need batteries, but like, why this many?” Luc complains, throwing them on top of the full cart. “And these can’t be healthy.” He makes a face at the chocolate chip granola bars. “The glycemic index alone...what?”

Jacks just raises his brow and takes the box from him, sliding them back into the cart. “And they’re Yasha’s favorite.”

“Okay, okay.” 

Checking out is a process that they nearly don’t have enough reusable bags for, but getting the groceries to the car is even worse. The snow is coming in sideways, now, the boughs of the trees swaying in the wind. Hell, even the traffic lights are being tossed around like a cat’s playing with them. 

Once they’re in the car, they turn the heat on full blast, and crank on all the seat warmers - because Jacks refused to leave unless they took his truck. And okay, Luc has to admit, they feel nice, but still, the truck doesn’t have  _ character. _

They get the groceries from the garage to the house as quickly as possible, calling everyone in to help unload. There are a lot of ‘thank you’s and ‘I’ll pay you back later’s but it doesn’t really matter to Luc, one way or the other. Even with what he and Jacks save for retirement and donate to charity, his spending account is huge, and he doesn’t mind splurging on family. 

He’s in the middle of slicing up zucchini for a stir fry dinner when the lights go out, the gust of wind howling outside. The shock of it happening sends the knife slicing into his finger, and he curses as he waits for the lights to come back on. Except they don’t, and he’s pretty sure he’s bleeding,  _ tabernak. _

“Jacks?” He presses a paper towel to the cut and carefully walks out of the kitchen in search of his husband. “House meeting!” he calls, already hearing voices head towards him. 

Various sources of light - flashlights, cell phones, Sveta already has a candle lit somehow?! - flash around the house as everyone groups in the living room. 

“Everyone okay?” It’s probably a silly thing to ask, when his finger is sliced open, but he  _ is _ the captain after all. After affirmatives all around, though, he nods and says, “Okay, cool, great, I may have sliced my finger open.” 

_ “What?” _ Jacks rushes to his side, pulling his hand into the beam of Buddy’s flashlight. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief when Jacks pulls the bloody towel back to reveal a small cut, bleeding like a bitch, but not deep enough to need stitches. Jacks goes all authoritative, though, which Luc can’t help but enjoy. “Someone, call the power company, make sure the outage has been reported, see if we have a timeline. You might want to bundle up now, it’s going to get cold if this lasts a while. Oh, can someone put anything we don’t want to defrost out in the snow? I’m going to go clean Luc up.” 

“I like you when you’re bossy,” Luc says with a small laugh when Jacks pushes him down on the edge of the bathtub.

Jacks sticks his tongue out, which makes Luc laugh again. “Well, then you’re going to love me now. Here, hold this, give me light.” Jacks hands Luc a flashlight. He carefully washes away the blood, applies neosporin, and a bandaid. 

“Can I get a kiss to make it better?” 

“I think  _ I _ should get a kiss for being a good nurse.” 

“Mmm, fair.” He lets Jacks pull him up, and slides his arms around his neck to pull him into a kiss. “Thanks, nurse.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Luc takes his hand, pulls him to the bedroom, where Jacks raises an eyebrow. Luc just laughs. “Maybe later, but right now I’m getting my long johns on.” 

Still, the process of undressing and redressing with long johns underneath their pajamas and hoodies takes way longer because they keep interrupting themselves with kisses and sly touches.

Back downstairs, Luc laughs aloud at Yasha eating an ice cream sandwich. Yasha shrugs. “I have...how do you say it, hot blood?”

“That works,” Jacks says, tossing Luc one of the healthier granola bars they keep for quick fueling, and then pulling him down onto the couch with a blanket over them. 

Sveta’s brought out a bunch more candles, and they’re lining the living room, throwing out soft light everywhere. Sveta herself is hunched over a sketchbook rapidly drawing, capturing something - Luc thinks maybe Mako sleeping in the candlelight? - totally dwarfed in one of Luc’s hoodies. 

They fall into an easy conversation about snow, and hockey, and growing up in Russia and Canada. It’s fun, bundled up against Jacks, sharing his body heat under the down comforter, helping Buddy and Yasha with their French and talking about their childhoods and even, as the night grows deeper, talking about being gay. Every now and then, Sveta looks up and adds something to the conversation before going back to her sketchbook. It’s good, it’s team, and it’s so good, sitting, drifting through the conversation. It’s not hard, ever, and Luc’s grateful for that. Grateful he’s found his family here. 

Buddy and Yasha head to bed at some point, and Luc’s drowsy, thinking about heading up himself, when Sveta shivers. 

“Svets, it’s going to cold as hell in the sun room, come upstairs with us,” he says before he can think about it. 

She looks up, arching a brow. 

“Not like  _ that. _ ” He sighs. “Like, practicality-wise. Let’s share body heat.” 

“Jacks?” she asks, a look of consideration on her face. 

“You know it’s fine with me,” Jacks murmurs. 

Sveta shakes her head with a small smile. “So modern.” She sighs, setting her sketchbook aside. “Okay, fine.”

Some internal part of Luc soothes, knowing she’s not going to get too cold tonight. He doesn’t question it.

They blow out the candles, and Luc whistles for Mako to come with them - she’ll help them with the cold, too. A crowd that seems like it should be awkward - two huge hockey players, an artist, a dog, and the cat, too, apparently - actually manages to settle down into the California king in a matter of minutes. Luc’s the middle spoon, between Jacks and Sveta, his chin tucked in her hair. With the blankets, and the long johns, and the animals on top of them, Luc barely even notices when the heating kicks back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot, what plot? This is mostly just a ramble about a storm. Lol
> 
> But thank you for reading!


End file.
